The Summer
by CherrySodaChocolateMilk
Summary: Hermione gives Harry, Ron, Seamsus, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, and Nevillle old junky laptops. Lots of plot lines. Please look inside for full summary, and read that before you read the story.
1. I have an actual chapter title Neville's...

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! AND PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! ~ Chocolate Milk (author of the story)  
  
DivinationQueen90: Parvati  
  
TrevorTheToad: Neville  
  
RunningWeasel6: Ron  
  
BookWorm252: Hermione  
  
Yrrah234: Harry  
  
QuiditchFanSeamus: Seamus  
  
LavFlower1717: Lavender  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
DivinationQueen90: Hey Neville.  
  
TrevorTheToad: Hi Parvati.  
  
DivinationQueen90: Come into the chat room.  
  
TrevorTheToad: Aren't those dangerous?  
  
DivinationeQueen90: Live a little, Neville.  
  
In The Chat Room  
  
(occupants: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Parvati, Neville, and Seamus.)  
  
RunningWeasel6: Yo!  
  
Yrrah234: Hey! Ron! That's my line!  
  
BookWorm252: Hi, Neville!  
  
QuiditchFanSeamus: Hey.  
  
TrevorTheToad: Hey everyone. So. my first time in a chat. what do we do.  
  
RunningWeasel6: We verbally abuse each other, it's a game, whoever breaks down and spazes out first looses. Last time it was Parvati. She got so angry she went into her closet and burned all of her slutty clothes. The time before that it was Seamus, who tried to put the Killing Curse on himself.  
  
DivinationQueen90: Ron!  
  
TrevorTheToad: I'm gunna go now.  
  
BookWorm252: No! Don't! Ron was joking!  
  
TrevorTheToad: Good.  
  
QuiditchFanSeamus: Neville, you're gullible.  
  
TrevorTheToad: Tell me something I don't know,  
  
DivinationQueen90: That would be a lot to tell you.  
  
BookWorm252: Shut up, Parvati, you're no genius.  
  
DivinationQueen90: And you are?  
  
RunningWeasel6: Actually, Hermione is a genius.  
  
TrevorTheToad: Yeah, Hermione's smart.  
  
QuiditchFanSeamus: No! Really! Duh, Hermione has like five brains.  
  
Yrrah234: Hermione's too smart.  
  
BookWorm252: Shut up.  
  
RunningWeasel6: We were complimenting you.  
  
BookWorm252: Jeez, Ron, you sure know how to make a girl blush.  
  
Yrrah234: Hermione does a lot of blushing when it comes to Ron.  
  
DivinationQueen90: Hehe.  
  
BookWorm252: Shut up!  
  
RunningWeasel6: Yeah, shut up!  
  
Yrrah234: I bet they're blushing again.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Hey! At least I don't go falling in love with my best friend's sister!  
  
Yrrah234: I am not madly in love with Ginny.  
  
BookWorm252: Yeah, he's just regular in love with Ginny.  
  
Yrrah234: Hermione.  
  
BookWorm252: Harry.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Harry.  
  
QuiditchFanSeamus: Harry.  
  
DivinationQueen90: Harry.  
  
TrevorTheToad: Harry.  
  
Yrrah234: Say hello to Ginny for me, Ron.  
  
QuiditchFanSeamus: Ooooh  
  
DivinationQueen90: I agree with Seamus. Ooooh.  
  
TrevorTheToad: Me too, Ooooh!  
  
Yrrah234: Hey, Seamus, *cough*Lavender*cough*  
  
TrevorTheToad: Lol.  
  
QuiditchFanSeamus: Shut up, Harry.  
  
BookWorm252: Harry, that was Dean's line.  
  
Yrrah234: What line?  
  
BookWorm252: The *cough* thing.  
  
Yrrah234: Oops. what does it matter? Does anything ever matter anymore?  
  
QuiditchFanSeamus: *Cough*Ginny*Cough*  
  
BookWorm252: That was very deep, Harry.  
  
RunningWeasel6: About as deep as Harry will ever get.  
  
DivinationQueen90: G2G bye.  
  
DivinationQueen90 signed off at 8:32 PM.  
  
QuiditchFanSeamus: I have to go too.  
  
TrevorTheToad: Go write to Lavender?  
  
QuiditchFanSeamus: Shut up.  
  
QuiditchFanSeamus signed off at 8: 33 PM.  
  
TrevorTheToad: I wanted to wait until Seamus and Parvati (especially Parvati) left to tell you guys something.  
  
Yrrah234: What?  
  
TrevorTheToad: I have a girlfriend.  
  
BookWorm252: Oh, Neville! That's wonderful!  
  
RunningWeasel6: Who's the lucky girl?  
  
TrevorTheToad: The Muggle next door.  
  
Yrrah234: That's cool Neville.  
  
BookWorm252: What's her name?  
  
TrevorTheToad: I was getting to that. The reason, I wanted to wait for Parvati to sign off, was because, my girlfriend is Parvati and Padama's cousin. She's totally different from them. She hates makeup. She wears casual clothes, and she knows all about the Wizarding World. Do you think that Parvati will be mad? I don't want her to be, because I feel like I'm finally beginning to fit in with you guys.  
  
BookWorm252: Neville, you always have been one of the group.  
  
RunningWeasel6: And Parvati will find out eventually, so tell her, I doubt she will be mad. Why would she?  
  
Yrrah234: Ron's right.  
  
TrevorTheToad: No, Ron's wrong. See Parvati's father and Janie's (that's my girlfriend's name) father hate each other. The only reason I figured out that they were related, was because she was over my house. You know the picture that Colin Creevy took of all of us (the last year, fifth years)? Well, anyway, she saw Parvati in it and realized that was her cousin. She explained the whole situation to me, and it seems pretty sticky.  
  
BookWorm252: Neville, you have to be honest with Parvati.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Hermione's right. (what else is new?).  
  
Yrrah234: Yeah. Tell her Neville.  
  
TrevorTheToad: I G2G, I have a date tonight.  
  
BookWorm252: Bye.  
  
Yrrah234: Bye, have fun.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Ooh, I'm sure he will, sorry, Neville, I just had to say that. Have a good time though.  
  
TrevorTheToad: Thanks. See ya  
  
TrevorTheToad signed off at 8:46 PM.  
  
Yrrah234: I G2G too. See ya.  
  
Yrrah234 signed off at 8:46. PM.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Hermione, I have an idea to run past you.  
  
BookWorm252: I feel so honored. So what is it?  
  
RunningWeasel6: What if I were to talk to Parvati and tell her that I'm going out with her cousin. I'll see how she reacts and then I can tell her that I'm not going out with Janie, Neville is. See, Parvati and Neville have become friends, and her and I aren't, so she's more likely to get mad at me, and go easy on someone she doesn't like.  
  
BookWorm252: You know, I never really thought about your relationship with Parvati. I mean, you're right, you and her don't get along. Hmm. Everyone else in our year in our house does.. Anyway, just pondering out loud. Listen, Ron. I'm not sure about your plan. It seems kinda mean to Parvati and. it seems sort of mean to do to Neville.  
  
RunningWeasel6: First of all: I'm sorry if I have trouble getting along with a bitchy, slutty, PMSing witch. Second thing: what do you mean? How will this hurt Neville?  
  
BookWorm252: I mean, I think we should run you 'plan' by him first. Because other wise it seems like we're back stabbing Neville.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Of course I'm going ask Neville first! Duh!  
  
BookWorm252: Sorry, for once, I'm a little slow.  
  
RunningWeasel6: *Coughs*Conceded*Cough*  
  
BookWorm252: *Coughs*Ron-Doesn't-Understand-The-Concept-Of-SARCASIM*Coughs*  
  
RunningWeasel6: *Coughs*Hermione's-A-Bitch*Coughs*  
  
BookWorm252: *Coughs*Ron-Is-A-Evil-Twit*Coughs*  
  
RunningWeasel6: I think we need cough drops. BookWorm252: Haha  
  
RunningWeasel6: Since Ron doesn't understand the concept of sarcasm. was that 'Haha' sarcastic or not?  
  
BookWorm252: No I was serious, that was a funny joke.. A bit lame, Ron, but all in all funny. I'd rate it 6 out of 10.  
  
RunningWeasel6: You certainly know how to take all the fun out of everything.  
  
BookWorm252: I G2G Ron.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Have fun studying Hermione.  
  
BookWorm252: How did you know I was going to do that?  
  
RunningWeasel6: You pick:  
  
a) My new best subject has become Divination.  
b) After 5 years of being your best friend, I know what you do for  
'fun.' Wait, that sounded perverted. I mean that you enjoy  
studying.  
  
BookWorm252: I pick b. Like that load of Divination crap could actually work.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Sorry, wrong answer, it was a.  
  
BookWorm252: You're a real idiot, Ron. But like I said early, I G2G.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Bye!  
  
BookWorm252: Bye.  
  
BookWorm252 signed off at 8:53 PM. RunningWeasel6 signed off at 8:53 PM. 


	2. Another real chapter title Pissing off P...

SCREEN NAMES:  
  
Ron's screen name: RunningWeasel6  
  
Hermione's screen name: BookWorm252  
  
Harry's screen name: Yrrah234 (note: Harry's name backwards is Yrrah)  
  
Dean's screen name: Dean905  
  
Lavender's screen name: LavFlower1717  
  
Parvati's screen name: DivinationQueen90  
  
Seamus's screen name: QuiditchFanSeamus  
  
Neville's screen name: TrevorTheToad  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
BookWorm252: Hi Ron.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Hey, Hermione. I talked to Neville about my plan, you know where I pretend to be going out with Janie. Well, she's on right now, so hurry up, sign off, and then come back on in fifteen minutes, OK?"  
  
BookWorm252: All right, good luck, Ron. Please don't make Parvati to mad.  
  
RunningWeasel6: I'll try.  
  
BookWorm252 signed off at 7:16 PM.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Hello, Parvati.  
  
DivinationQueen90: Hi, Ron, how are you?  
  
RunningWeasel6: I'm all right, but I have to tell you something.  
  
DivinationQueen90: What? That you think I'm a slut? Well, Ron, I all read know that.  
  
RunningWeasel6: No, not that. it's just, I don't know how to say this..  
  
DivinationQueen90: Say what?  
  
RunningWeasel6: That I have a girlfriend.  
  
DivinationQueen90: So? Why would I care, it's not like I have a crush on YOU or anything.  
  
RunningWeasel6: My girlfriend's Janie.  
  
DivinationQueen90: Janie who?  
  
RunningWeasel6: Damn, talk about being family oriented.  
  
DivinationQueen90: What?! Ronald you are driving me insane! Just shit it out!  
  
RunningWeasel6: Shit it out?  
  
DivinationQueen90: I meant spit, spit it out.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Janie is your cousin, Parvati.  
  
DivinationQueen90: WHAT?  
  
RunningWeasel6: Janie is you cousin!  
  
DivinationQueen90: No, that's bad. you can't be dating her!  
  
RunningWeasel6: I'm not.  
  
DivinationQueen90: Oh, thank God!  
  
RunningWeasel6: Neville is.  
  
DivinationQueen90: Wait, you're trying to tell me that Neville is dating my cousin?  
  
RunningWeasel6: uh-huh.  
  
DivinationQueen90: YOU MAKE ME SICK! ABSOLUTELY SICK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D DO THAT! LIE TO ME ABOUT NEVILLE DATING MY COUSIN. WELL, RON, I DIDN'T FALL FOR IT! I KNOW THAT YOU'RE JUST A DIRTY LITTLE LAIR! YOU GROSS PIECE OF SHIT! I HOPE YOU DIE AND ROT IN THE GROUND AND MAGGOTS EAT OUT YOUR EYEBALLS! I HATE YOU!  
  
RunningWeasel6: I'm not lying!  
  
DivinationQueen90: You are!  
  
RunningWeasel6: Change you screen name you DramaQueen90!  
  
DivinationQeen90: Get out of my face!  
  
RunningWeasel6: We're on computers Parvati, I can't see your face.  
  
DivinationQueen90: I hope you die!  
  
DivinationQueen90 signed off at 7:20. RunningWeasel6: That went well.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Now I'm talking to myself again.  
  
(A/N What's Neville gunna do when he finds out? Review and I'll post the next chapter and then you can find out!) 


	3. Uh

A/N Sorry this took so long to update!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own this! I promise you I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I own the idea for this story, but not Harry Potter, or instant messenger.  
  
SCREEN NAMES:  
  
Ron's screen name: RunningWeasel6  
  
Hermione's screen name: BookWorm252  
  
Harry's screen name: Yrrah234 (note: Harry's name backwards is Yrrah)  
  
Dean's screen name: Dean905  
  
Lavender's screen name: LavFlower1717  
  
Parvati's screen name: DivinationQueen90  
  
Seamus's screen name: QuiditchFanSeamus  
  
Neville's screen name: TrevorTheToad  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
(A/N this takes place right where chapter 3 left off. Now it's been fifteen minutes since Hermione signed off and now she's back on again.)  
  
BookWorm252: How'd it go?  
  
RunningWeasel6: I'm going to e-mail you the conversation.  
  
BookWorm252: OK.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Check your mail.  
  
BookWorm252: K.  
  
(A minute later) BookWorm252: Oh, boy. Ron, this is not good. She's really angry.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Not only is she angry, Hermione, she didn't believe me.  
  
BookWorm252: Oh, poor Neville! Ron! What the heck are we gunna do?!  
  
RunningWeasel6: How the hell should I know? Damn it, you're the genus. Come up with a plan.  
  
BookWorm252: We have to talk to Neville.  
  
RunningWeasel6: We can take turns waiting for him to come on line, but, knowing Neville, that'll be years from now.  
  
BookWorm252: I really don't think you have the right to make fun of Neville after all of this, Ron.  
  
RunningWeasel6: You're right.  
  
BookWorm252: Of course I am. Now, for a plan. Look, Lavender's on, let's try talking to her.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Parvati's best friend? No, Hermione, I don't think so.  
  
BookWorm252: Well we're going to. Let's go into a chat room  
  
IN THE CHAT  
  
LavFlower1717: So, I got a very interesting e-mail from Parvati, Ron.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Oh, shit.  
  
LavFlower1717: WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?  
  
RunningWeasel6: That I was trying to help my friend, because he was having a problem with his girlfriend. And so I tried to help him out! Is it my fault Janie and Parvati don't get along? No! Is it my fault Parvati didn't believe me? NO!  
  
LavFlower1717: You make me so mad! I've never gotten along with you and I don't know why I thought one summer would make a difference!  
  
RunningWeasel6: Lavender, that's a load of crap.  
  
LavFlower1717: What is?  
  
RunningWeasel6: That you and I never got along. We've always been OK with each other. See, that's what always bothered me about you, Lavender. That because Parvati didn't like something then you weren't allowed to like it. Do you even like Divination, Lavender? Or does your friend make you like it? And now because your friend's mad at me you have to be mad at me too.  
  
LavFlower1717: My favorite subject's charms, but I really do like Divination, Ron. And your right just because my friend's mad at you, doesn't mean that I have to be mad at you. But, are you lying?  
  
RunningWeasel6: No! Damn it! I'm not lying, and the truth makes everyone so mad! Would you like me to lie? OK, here goes. My name is Ron, I've never gotten in trouble in my life, I'm an only child with VERY rich parents, my friend Neville is NOT dating Parvati's cousin. There's no Voldemort, so no one ever dies, Harry hasn't gone through hell. Hermione's so dumb that when Mrs. Trelawny (the smartest teacher in the school) asked her to find Uranus on the map of the Solar System, she mooned the class. And Lavender, you're so fat that when you were lying on the beach Green Peace tried to push you back into the water. Those are all lies, and I'm telling you the truth, Neville IS dating Parvati's cousin.  
  
LavFlower1717: I believe you, don't have a freakin' cow, but I don't want to stick by you, or Parvati, because I think you're both being ass holes. no offense.  
  
RunningWeasel6: None taken.  
  
LavFlower1717: Then what do I do!? I don't want to take your side or Parvati's.  
  
BookWorm252: Then takes Neville's side.  
  
LavFlower1717: Oh, hi, Hermione, I forgot you were here.  
  
BookWorm252: Stick by Neville, he'll need you.  
  
LavFlower1717: All right, this is the oddest argument I've ever had. Well see ya, I g2g.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Bye.  
  
LavFlower1717 signed off at 7:56.  
  
BookWorm252: Wow, that was a really screwed up conversation.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Who's side are you choosing. Listen, Hermione, if you're mad at me for screwing this up I'll understand. If you just want to back out of this and stay neutral, I'll understand.  
  
BookWorm252: Ron Weasley! When have I EVER gone against you or Harry when you needed me?  
  
RunningWeasel6: Uh... jeez Hermione, let me ponder this a few minutes.... VICTOR KRUM!  
  
BookWorm252: Ron, please don't bring him up, you know I broke up with him. And I wasn't being a traitor. Don't worry, I'll stick by you, I promise.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Good (  
  
BookWorm252: Not good.  
  
RunningWeasel6: What?  
  
BookWorm252: Neville's on. You have to break the news to him.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Me? By myself? Will you help?  
  
BookWorm252: Ron, this is something that you're gunna need to do by yourself.  
  
RunningWeasel6: You're not my mother, Hermione.  
  
BookWorm252: No, but, I'm not the one who called Parvati a slut. Even though she is. Now, I'm inviting Neville in the chat room.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Hi, Neville.  
  
TrevorTheToad: I got a very peculiar e-mail from Parvati. It was about people shitting things out... but it was also your little plan in action, know anything about that, Ron?  
  
RunningWeasel6: No.  
  
BookWorm252: Ron!  
  
RunningWeasel6: Yes.  
  
TrevorTheToad: Parvati's pretty angry.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Yeah, I'm sorry, Neville.  
  
TrevorTheToad: I'm not mad at you... I'm mad that you didn't do what I told you. I told you to be really nice to her, and not to use sarcasm. Now everything's all fucked up.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Did you just say the F word? Wow, that was out of character.  
  
BookWorm252: Ron!  
  
RunningWeasel6: Sorry.  
  
TrevorTheToad: Parvati's on... do I have to talk to her now?  
  
BookWorm252: Neville, you have to handle this, OK? Ron and I will be back in fifteen minutes to see how everything is.  
  
BookWorm252 signed off at 8:03 PM.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Tell her that Ron doesn't want to have maggots eat his eyes.  
  
TrevorTheToad: That's an interesting request. What do I really tell her?  
  
RunningWeasel6: That you've made out with her cousin all ready and for her to get over it.  
  
BookWorm252 signed on at 8:04 PM.  
  
BookWorm252: Ron, stop offering bad advice and get off line.  
  
RunningWeasel6: How did you know I was offering him advice and that I hadn't signed off yet?  
  
BookWorm252: Five years is a long time to know someone, Ron. Get off line.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Yes Ma'am! (A/N is that right?? The Ma'am part?? Someone tell me please)  
  
RunningWeasel6 signed off at 8:05 PM.  
  
BookWorm252 signed off at 8:05 PM.  
  
RunningWeasel6 signed on at 8:05 PM.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Hermione! Get off line and stop offering bad advice!  
  
TrevorTheToad: Ron... Hermione IS off line.  
  
RunningWeasel6: oops.  
  
RunningWeasel6 signed off at 8:06 PM.  
  
TrevorTheToad: Hi, Parvati.  
  
DivinationQueen90: Hi, Neville.  
  
TrevorTheToad: I got your e-mail.  
  
DivinationQueen90: Can you believe Ron?  
  
TrevorTheToad: I can't believe you can't believe him.  
  
DivinationQueen90: Huh?  
  
TrevorTheToad: I'm dating Janie, Parvati.  
  
DivinationQueen90: No, you're not.  
  
TrevorTheToad: Yes I am! I don't know why you find it so hard to believe. "Oh, Neville, he's always been fat. How could he ever have gotten a girlfriend?" Well I've lost weight! I'm more muscular now. "Oh Neville's afraid of everything, how could he have a girlfriend?" Well guess what? I DO!  
  
(after about five minutes of awkward computer silence)DivinationQueen90: YOU LITTLE BACK STABBING ASS HOLE! I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! I MEAN, YOU AND I WERE FRIENDS! AND YOU KNOW WHAT, NEVILLE, YOU'RE STILL FAT!  
  
DivinationQueen90 signed off at 8:12 PM.  
  
(A/N I really want to thank people for reviewing. When I put this story up, I didn't think anyone would read it, and it's really nice knowing someone is. So please keep reviewing! And read my other story "The Monster of Nightmares." Which is Ron/Hermione and a Romance/Action/Adventure story in which a deadly monster is... wait... can't tell you... have to read to find out. And read the story Cherry Soda and I (Chocolate Milk) wrote together "Harry Potter and the Castle of Secrets," also Ron/Hermione and it is Humor/Romance. In which contains Harry/ wait.. can't tell you, have to read to find out! And read the story Cherry Soda wrote independently "Strawgoh, Hogwarts Gone Backwards," which is Humor/Romance and also Ron/Hermione and is a very funny story. And it's going to be Ron/Hermione in the fifth book (June 21) NOT I repeat NOT Harry/Hermione.) 


	4. Ahhh that Weasely Charm

A/N thank you for reviewing! You guys make me so happy! And I'm sorry it took me so long to update.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs mentioned, or Harry Potter. Or anything.  
  
A/N I might put some OotP spoilers in this, but if anyone hasn't read the book, that's reading this story just mention it in your review, so I know how many people have read it and whether to put spoilers in. I don't want to ruin if for anybody.  
  
Ron's screen name: RunningWeasel6  
  
Hermione's screen name: BookWorm252  
  
Harry's screen name: Yrrah234 (note: Harry's name backwards is Yrrah)  
  
Dean's screen name: Dean905  
  
Lavender's screen name: LavFlower1717  
  
Parvati's screen name: DivinationQueen90  
  
Seamus's screen name: QuiditchFanSeamus  
  
Neville's screen name: TrevorTheToad  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Hermione and Ron have signed on to see how the conversation with Neville went.  
  
TrevorTheToad: Check your E-mail.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ron and Hermione Check E- Mail~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RunningWeasel6: That went well.  
  
BookWorm252: Yes, Ron, that was just spiffy.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Spiffy?  
  
TrevorTheToad: What do I do?  
  
BookWorm252: Give Parvati time to cool off.  
  
TrevorTheToad: Sure, just sit back and let her go on hating me.  
  
BookWorm252: This too shall pass.  
  
RunningWeasel6: See, Neville, the thing is, Hermione is a book. She just recites what she knows. And I'm sure she hasn't read to many novels like this one, so all she can say is that 'this too shall pass.' Which IN NO WAY pertains to the current situation.  
  
TrevorTheToad: Oh, I don't know what to do. I'm just baffled.  
  
RunningWeasel6: I have to go. I'm sorry.  
  
BookWorm252: Yeah, let's just sleep on the situation.  
  
TrevorTheToad: All right.  
  
RunningWeasel6 signed off at 8:20 PM.  
  
BookWorm252 signed off at 8:20 PM.  
  
TrevorTheToad signed off at 8:21 PM.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Yrrah234: I'm all alone.  
  
Yrrah234: I am talking to myself.  
  
Yrrah234: Gee I wish Voldemort would go and jump off a cliff.  
  
Yrrah234: I wish I had a million dollars.  
  
Yrrah234: I'd be me a house.  
  
Yrrah234: And a. how does it go? Automobile?  
  
Yrrah234: I wouldn't have to walk to the store.  
  
Yrrah234: Dah, dah, dah, baby got back.  
  
RunningWeasel6 signed on at 6:34 PM.  
  
Yrrah234: Hey, Ron, you know, I was just thinking. Remember the time that we found that playboy magazine in the boy's bathroom. And there were those two girls that were really pretty. Well, there's this Muggle song, Baby Got Back, and I think Ginny has a lot of back. and so did those girls. Do you think Hermione has a lot of back? I know you like her.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Oh, um, THIS IS GINNY. I logged onto Ron's lap top. I'm flattered you think I have a lot of back, Harry. But, you're really, really, scaring me right now.  
  
Yrrah234: Oh, um, not YOU Ginny, another Ginny. I mean it's one of those, er, popular names. Kind of like Mike and Katherine, and Yolanda.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Suuuuure, you can call me Mike-Katherine-Yolanda Weasley from now on, Harry.  
  
Yrrah234: I feel honored, really.  
  
RunningWeasel6: I'm glad. I want to be honored someday.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Oh, Merlin, Ron just walked in, I have to log off Harry. He's yelling all ready angry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
RunningWeasel6: So, THIS IS RON NOW. How was it talking to my sister?  
  
Yrrah234: Really wonderful.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Why don't you just ask her out.  
  
Yrrah234: You wouldn't murder me?  
  
RunningWeasel6: Take off a couple of limbs, but I wouldn't murder you.  
  
Yrrah234: What a relief.  
  
BookWorm252 signed on at 6:52  
  
BookWorm252: So, here's the deal. Lavander is on Neville's side, Parvati is mad at Neville and Ron. Is that right?  
  
RunningWeasel6: Yeppers.  
  
BookWorm252: Good. Let's talk to Seamus and Dean, tell them to stay out of this. RunningWeasel6: No! We can draft them to be on our side!  
  
Yrrah234: Here that, Hermione, we're going into combat now.  
  
BookWorm252: That's just lovely.  
  
Yrrah234: I have to go write to Ginny.  
  
BookWorm252: Really?  
  
Yrrah234: Yep! Ron gave me permission!  
  
Yrrah234 signed off at 7:00 PM.  
  
BookWorm252: Oh, Ron! This is wonderful! I'm so proud you can get past your over-over-protectiveness of Ginny and let Harry go out with her!  
  
RunningWeasel6: I'm blushing.  
  
BookWorm252: You always blush.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Can't help it.  
  
BookWorm252: I think it's endearing. I baby-sat for a little Muggle yesterday. He blushed a lot. Reminded me of you.  
  
RunningWeasel6: You think I'm endearing?  
  
BookWorm252: I think your blushing is.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Well, then I want you to embarrass me a lot around you. Then we can be endearing together.  
  
BookWorm252: Are you implying that I'm endearing?  
  
RunningWeasel6: You are the most endearing person I know.  
  
BookWorm252: Ahhh. that Weasley Charm! 


	5. Harry's Letter: The Extra Chapter

A/N Harry's letter to Ginny. I know it doesn't seem like something to review, but I really would love it if you did. So, if you have the time, review!  
  
Disclaimer: Please don't sue me!!!!!  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Did you know that twelve year olds can be daft? I mean, beyond daft. So daft, that they act like complete prats. Or maybe it's not all twelve year olds, maybe it was just me. I knew you fancied me back then, but was too dumb to think about having a relationship with you.  
  
Then I became thirteen. And I ignored you, what else was knew? And then I started to fancy Cho, because she was 'pretty.' Not like you are ugly, or anything.  
  
Age fourteen was so stressful. Here's just a couple of things I had on my mind:  
  
1. Voldemort  
  
2. Sirius getting caught  
  
3. The Tri-Wizard Tournament  
  
4. Cho Chang (How could I have judged her only on looks?!)  
  
I think it would have been easier if I had had you as a girlfriend.  
  
My fifth year. I got to know you better, and I'm really happy about that. And I'm sorry I over-looked you in so many ways.  
  
I just hope I can go into my sixth year with you knowing that I fancy you, and I'm sorry it took me so long to figure that out, and that I was so daft and stupid you had to give up on me.  
  
Love, Harry 


	6. Hermione's Hair

Disclaimer: Don't own it, blah, blah, blah.  
  
A/N REVIEW! And thanks to all of the people who did review! You guys made my day!  
  
BookWorm252: Hey, Ron.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Hi, how are you, Herms?  
  
BookWorm252: HERMIONE just made a complete, well, I don't want to say it, but arse out myself.  
  
RunningWeasel6: What happened?  
  
BookWorm252: I went to get my hair cut. Because having it half way down my back really makes one too hot during the summer. So I went to the salon to get my hair cut a little over shoulder length.  
  
I sat down in a chair and the barber began to trim my hair, and then she said, "You're hair would look lovely if you got it permanently straightened."  
  
"Excuse me!" I shouted, standing up. "But I think it's pathetic when women have to change their appearance permanently just so guys will throw themselves at them. I straightened my hair for a dance one time. Sure, I got a lot of attention, but it was annoying, they didn't think the regular Hermione was as pretty, and I like the regular Hermione better! I also think it's pitiful that women have to use makeup to get a guy! I mean, HONESTLY what has out society come to?"  
  
And I just walked out of the salon, with one side of my hair considerably shorter then the other. So now half of my hair is half way down my back and the other is shoulder length. I'm going to keep it like this to prove that women don't have to look beautiful in order to get a date, or to be accepted.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Wow. Can you send me a picture of you with your hair two different lengths?  
  
BookWorm252: Sure. I'm also giving a picture of myself along with a letter to 'Witches World Weakly.'  
  
RunningWeasel6: First SPEW now this? What's next, Hermione? RTIK? Rights for the Treatment of Insane Killers?  
  
BookWorm252: Shut up, Ron.  
  
RunningWeasel6: You are truly an activist, Hermione.  
  
BookWorm252: Is that a good thing?  
  
RunningWeasel6: I admire you, that's for sure.  
  
BookWorm252: Ron! You could shave half of your head!  
  
RunningWeasel6: How about not.  
  
BookWorm252: How about yes! You could be a rebel!  
  
RunningWeasel6: I don't want to be a rebel. I want to be Ron Weasely!  
  
BookWorm252: PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?  
  
RunningWeasel6: I'm not getting involved, Hermione. It you want to parade around with half of your hair shorter then the other, go ahead. Who am I to stand in your way? *Coughs*Best Friend*Coughs*  
  
BookWorm252: That's just FINE Ron. Just FINE.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Hermione, I'm sorry, but I like looking semi-normal. I'm all ready to tall, and have hair that looks like someone poured rubbing alcohol on my head and put a match to it.  
  
BookWorm252: Oh ALL RIGHT. Do as you please.  
  
RunningWeasel6: And you won't be mad?  
  
BookWorm252: No.  
  
RunningWeasel6: All right, then.  
  
Yrrah234 signed on at 2:43 PM.  
  
Yrrah234: Ginny said yes!  
  
BookWorm252: She'll go out with you! Oh, Harry, that's wonderful!  
  
RunningWeasel6: That's great. Here are a list of rules you must follow:  
  
2. No kissing in front of me.  
  
3. No hugging in front on me.  
  
4. No holding hands in front of me.  
  
5. No sweet talk in front of me.  
  
6. No cuddling, Ginny sitting on your lap, and/or anything else that's  
gross.  
  
Yrrah234: Sure, whatever Ron.  
  
RunningWeasel6: NO! That's a, "I swear on Hermione's good name that I will keep my pants zipped in front of Ron."  
  
BookWorm252: No! Harry, don't promise that! I know you'll break the promise! Ron, why does he have to swear on my good name?  
  
RunningWeasel6: I dunno. Fine, he can swear on Ginny's good name, and I'll have Ginny swear on Harry's good name.  
  
Yrrah234: All right, whatever.  
  
BookWorm252: Harry, will you shave half of your head for me?  
  
Yrrah234: Excuse me?  
  
22. *Hermione explains the whole story to Harry about her hair* 23. Yrrah234: NO! I will not shave half of my hair!  
  
RunningWeasel6: Hermione, you've gone off the deep end.  
  
BookWorm252: Don't you care about the cause, Harry?  
  
Yrrah234: Not in particular.  
  
BookWorm252 signed off at 2:50 PM.  
  
This Scene Contains Order of the Phoenix  
Spoilers  
  
If you have not read OotP then stop reading here. The following scene is a spoiler. It's not important to the story. Just a tribute I wanted to put in for someone who died.  
  
CAUTION CONTAINS SPOILERS  
  
LoveGood signed on at 2:51.  
  
LoveGood: Hello.  
  
Yrrah234: Who are you?  
  
LoveGood: Luna. How are you?  
  
RunningWeasel6: How did you get into this chat room? It's private, only certain people are aloud in.  
  
LoveGood: Magic works on computers.  
  
Yrrah234: Oh.  
  
LoveGood: I wanted to talk to Harry.  
  
Yrrah234: Why?  
  
LoveGood: Because I wanted to explain to you about the veil your Godfather fell through.  
  
Yrrah234: Oh, what is it?  
  
LoveGood: I don't know much about the veil, but I read something very interesting about it.  
  
Yrrah234: What?  
  
LoveGood: Here's what I read, "No one knows what death is. However according to Mr. Adrain Petcono, who had a near death experience, death is behind the veil that leads to another world. He has dedicated the last five years to studying his theory. He feels that the veil he saw when he died, before they put the electro charm on him. the electro charm sends jolts of electricity into someone who's heart has failed. Anyway, he remembers seeing the veil and then being revived by the electro charm. Through his studies Mr. Petcono believes the veil is what separates the living from the dead. He feels everyone steps into the veil before they die. They can enter the veil either physically and mentally. Once their full body is on the other side they can't go back. That was the reason Mr. Petcono says he is here today. He merely touched the veil with his hand before crossing over."  
  
There was more, but that's the most important part.  
  
Yrrah324: Who knows if that's true.  
  
RunningWeasel6: It didn't come out of your father's magazine by any chance?  
  
RunningWeasel6: No offense.  
  
LoveGood: None taken. No, it's not from my father's magazine. Anyway, I have to go, just thought that it would interest you.  
  
Yrrah234: Thanks, Luna.  
  
LoveGood signed off at 3:01 PM.  
  
A/N One little word: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Parvati's Secret

A/N well, I should be doing my homework. but I'm not! So here it is. the next chapter. ENJOY AND REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.. *sigh*  
  
Ron's screen name: RunningWeasel6  
  
Hermione's screen name: BookWorm252  
  
Harry's screen name: Yrrah234 (note: Harry's name backwards is Yrrah)  
  
Dean's screen name: Dean905  
  
Lavender's screen name: LavFlower1717  
  
Parvati's screen name: DivinationQueen90  
  
Seamus's screen name: QuiditchFanSeamus  
  
Neville's screen name: TrevorTheToad  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TrevorTheToad: Is anyone here?  
  
DivinationQueen90: Oooh, look who it is. Mr. Traitor.  
  
TrevorTheToad: How many times do I have to tell you, I.AM.SORRY!  
  
DivinationQueen90: What's more important to you, Neville? Friends or sex?  
  
TrevorTheToad: I haven't had sex yet, how would I know?  
  
DivinationQueen90: Oh, Neville! You are SO insensitive!  
  
TrevorTheToad: Oh, Parvati, you are SO overreacting. If you really valued our friendship, you wouldn't care who I dated!  
  
DivinationQueen90: If you really valued our friendship, YOU would break up with Janie!  
  
Auto Response From TrevorTheToad: I'm away right now. at my GIRLFRIEND'S house. Leave a message, unless your name begins with a 'Par' and ends with a 'vati.'  
  
DivinationQueen90: I hope you burn in hell Neville Longbottom.  
  
DivinationQueen90 signed off at 2:35 PM.  
  
Parvati wished she could've deleted that message before she sent it, and stared at the screen. Then, for the first time EVER Parvati Patil hung her head and cried over a guy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two hours later. Neville is still away, and Ron and Hermione sign on.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Hey, Hermione, Neville.  
  
Auto Response From TrevorTheToad: I'm away right now. at my GIRLFRIEND'S house. Leave a message, unless your name begins with a 'Par' and ends with a 'vati.'  
  
BookWorm252: I guess they had another row.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Looks that way.  
  
BookWorm252: We have to help them. they're really fighting a lot.  
  
RunningWeasel6: I guess.  
  
BookWorm252: What'd you mean 'I guess?'  
  
RunningWeasel6: I don't know, I guess they might figure out that they shouldn't be arguing soon enough.  
  
BookWorm252: Says the man who got in a row with me over Victor Krum in 4th year.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Oh, shut up.  
  
BookWorm252: Gladly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later, Ron, Neville, and Hermione signed off and now Ron and Hermione are back on line again.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Parvati just signed on.  
  
BookWorm252: Hey, Parvati. I guess things between you and Neville aren't going to good.  
  
DivinationQueen90: Yeah, he's soooo selfish.  
  
RunningWeasel6: He's just trying to be happy.  
  
DivinationQueen90: Please, Ron. Don't bother.  
  
RunningWeasel6: OK, but can I ask you a question, and you have to answer it truthfully. Why are you so mad. I know this goes deeper then you hating you cousin, how bad can she be?  
  
DivinationQueen90: If I told you the honest truth, you'd laugh.  
  
BookWorm252: Try us.  
  
DivinationQueen90: I can't.. to embarrassing.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Please, Parvati, if you tell us the whole truth, we can help you.  
  
DivinationQueen90: OK, fine, but this will take a while to type.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Not a problem.  
  
DivinationQueen90: Everyone in my family is nice looking. EVERYONE. That, I guess is the problem, but I feel it goes back a little deeper then that. Did you know Janie and my family used to live together?  
  
My dad kicked his brother, wife, and Janie out about eight years ago. But, anyway, Janie, Padama, and I got along really good. Except Janie was always better then me. She got better grades, was prettier, and a bunch of other stuff.  
  
My father was a Muggle born (my mother's is a long line of pure blood wizards), and Janie was always angry that our father got the Wizard blood and her father didn't. That was the only thing Padama and I had over little miss perfect Janie.  
  
So then our fathers had a HUGE fight and Janie's family got kicked out. She wrote me a note, it went like this:  
  
Parvati and Padama-  
  
Your dad is a horrible, horrible, man. I guess that's where you get your terrible attitudes from. You ugly, horrid, people.  
  
Oh, she wrote the 'ugly' part because she knew I was jealous of her. Oh, I hate that bitch!  
  
But there's more. Recently we started to reconcile. We talked about, normal girl stuff, who we liked, and stuff like that. So. I happened to have a crush on a certain person, that person was Neville. I honestly don't know how it happened, but it did. So I told her I fancied him.  
  
I even wrote 'Neville Longbottom.' She lived next door to him, and didn't bother to tell me. We got into a fight, about our dads.  
  
I didn't think much more about it  
  
Until you wrote me, Ron, and told me that you were dating Janie. It didn't bother me too much, but I knew she'd be bragging about it. 'I have a boyfriend and you don't, Parvati.' Then you told me Neville was dating my cousin. I flipped.  
  
She's only doing it to be a bitch.  
  
Oh, I'm so miserable.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Wow, Parvati, I'm shocked. You like Neville?!  
  
DivinationQueen90: Yes, it's shocking I know. I could have any guy I want, but I picked NEVILLE. But, I really like him, I think it was his personality that got me. When we talked, he was funny. He had this different personality around me, he was more relaxed, and funny. I was glad he could loosen up around me, and it seemed like he was saving that personality for me, but I guess I'm just self-centered.  
  
BookWorm252: You should tell him how you feel.  
  
DivinationQueen90: I can't.  
  
BookWorm252: Why not?  
  
DivinationQueen90: 1) I don't want to ruin our friendship  
  
4) He has Janie, and he likes her, he could never like me.  
  
3) As horrible as it sounds, what would people think? I'd go from being the girl that everyone wanted, to the girl that dropped her popularity. It just bothers me.  
  
BookWorm252: Parvati! You have your one chance at true love, and you're going to throw it away because you won't be popular anymore! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Screw popularity. Stop being false, just be you. POPULARITY IS STUPID!  
  
As for number 2, of course he could like you, why not?  
  
And for number 1, you're relationship is all ready shattered, might as well go out with the upper hand, right? Just tell him how you feel.  
  
DivinationQueen90: You're right about numbers 2 and 3, but number 1?! Looks who's talking! You won't tell Ron how you feel because of you don't want to lose your friendship!  
  
BookWorm252: I'm going to regret this in the morning, but: Ron and I have a perfectly well friendship, unlike you and Neville.  
  
BookWorm252 signed off at 4:53 PM.  
  
RunningWeasel6: What'd she mean by that?!  
  
DivinationQueen90: Men are SUCH idiots.  
  
DivinationQueen90 signed off at 4:55 PM.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Oh, thanks, Parvati. Says the girl who dresses like a prostitute.  
  
RunningWeasel6 signed off at 4:46 PM.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK, that's it. Hope you liked it. coming up next chapter..  
  
DivinationQueen90: I can't believe you're still with her, she's so fake, she doesn't even love you!  
  
TrevorTheToad: How can you say that? You don't even know! It's not like you know why she's dating me!  
  
DivinationQueen90: That's what you think!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What's going to happen? Will Parvati tell Neville her feelings? Or will I be mean and hold off for a while?  
  
What's going to happen between Ron and Hermione?  
  
If you review, I'll post the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long, I had writers block, and I think I've gotten over that. REVIEW! 


	8. Confessions

Ron's screen name: RunningWeasel6  
  
Hermione's screen name: BookWorm252  
  
Harry's screen name: Yrrah234 (note: Harry's name backwards is Yrrah)  
  
Dean's screen name: Dean905  
  
Lavender's screen name: LavFlower1717  
  
Parvati's screen name: DivinationQueen90  
  
Seamus's screen name: QuiditchFanSeamus  
  
Neville's screen name: TrevorTheToad  
  
DISCLAIMER: Oh, c'mon people! Do you really think I'm JK? No way! Gosh, if I could write like her. I wouldn't be sitting here right now writing this. I'd be working on the sixth book!  
  
A/N 1: Here it is!!!! Chappy 9. I hope you like this one. It's a little strange, a little sad, a little funny. Please.. REVIEW!  
  
A/N 2: Well! I've reached the 100 reviews mark. and I'm sooooooo incredibly happy, and I want to thank all of you loyal readers for making me this happy!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! When I was looking at my reviews. I noticed some things that people wrote, and I really want to respond to them, so, here it is (Please, please please, read number three, I want everyone to see that.) My computer screwed something up before, so number three might also be number 7. so read either three or seven. If this worked out right. then there should only be 4 things. but. oh who knows. and I'm probably confusing you now.  
  
1. Kristen/the reviewer under the name 'Padfootliveson': Thank you so, so,  
  
sooooo much for reviewing! Your review made my day! I hope you enjoy this  
  
chapter, hope this will keep you sane! ;)  
  
2. Postopia- That was so cool. lol. you got your point across!!! Thanks for  
  
reviewing.  
  
3. To a certain reviewer. I'm not going to put a name down, because I get a  
  
little rude in some parts of this, and I don't want to hurt your privacy  
  
or anything like that. so I'll use your initials LLO- OK, I have a couple  
  
things to say. so I'll start with the most important (I want every single  
  
person who has read my story to read this.. it's very important). When I  
  
made references, using the phrase 'gay' (Dean905: Yeah, if they do, there  
  
won't be any people on my Buddy List with a gay screen name.) I did not  
  
mean to insult you or anyone else. I'm very, very, very, sorry for  
  
offending anyone. I admit I was wrong, and I won't let it happen again.  
  
However, I don't know if I mentioned this either, I would  
  
appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. I was very offended  
  
that you said my story was, 'rather painful to read.' That really hurt  
  
me, because I have worked hard on this. So, please, for everyone out  
  
there, constructive criticism only. You could've said, 'I think your  
  
story could've been better, here are some ways you can improve it.'  
  
Please, I appreciate constructive criticism, and it helps me as a writer.  
  
At first, I may look at constructive criticism as an insult, but after I  
  
reread the review, I realize that the person was only trying to help me,  
  
and I appreciate very much.  
  
'Some plot would help.' You reviewed from chapter one only, so I'm  
  
assuming you haven't read the rest (if you have, I'm sorry, and just  
  
ignore this part) and if you had gone on and read further, you would've  
  
realized MANY plot lines developing. I'm sorry if I'm being rude. I just had to get that out.  
  
4. This goes out to a bunch of people who like the concept of instant  
  
messanger with the HP characters.. THANKS GUYS! HOPE YOU LIKE CHAPTER 9!  
  
~CHAPTER 9~ CONFESSIONS  
  
DivinationQueen90 signed on at 2:30 AM.  
  
(Neville is in chat room)  
  
DivinationQueen90: Can I talk to you?  
  
TrevorTheToad: You can, but I might not listen.  
  
DivinationQueen90: Well, then, how friendly. Did you have fun at Janie's house?  
  
TrevorTheToad: Yes, of course. She's waaaaaaay better then you.  
  
DivinationQueen90: That's where this whole mess started.  
  
TrevorTheToad: What're you talking about?  
  
DivinationQueen90: Something you're too blind to see.  
  
TrevorTheToad: Don't talk in code, Parvati.  
  
DivinationQueen90: I'm. confused.  
  
TrevorTheToad: Me too. I'm confused why you hate me.  
  
DivinationQueen90: I don't hate you. I hate the fact you love Janie.  
  
TrevorTheToad: It's none of your business whether Janie and I love each other or not.  
  
DivinationQueen90: I can't believe you're still with her, she's so fake, she doesn't even love you!  
  
TrevorTheToad: How can you say that? You don't even know! It's not like you know why she's dating me!  
  
DivinationQueen90: That's what you think!  
  
TrevorTheToad: That's what I know!  
  
DivinationQueen90: No, you don't know anything. Neville, you are clue less to my cousin and the way she works. You're going to get hurt, and I don't ever want to see you hurt.  
  
DivinationQueen90 signed off at 2:45 AM.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RunningWeasel6 and Bookworm252 are in the chat room.  
  
RunningWeasel6: I talked to Neville last night, him and Parvati had another row.  
  
BookWorm252: Oh, it's so sad.  
  
RunningWeasel6: The tables are turning. In the beginning, Parvati was the bad guy -girl- and now Neville's the bad girl-guy-.  
  
BookWorm252: I know. But I feel compassion for the both of them. They're both stressing over this. Janie's the one to blame, she shouldn't be playing with people's hearts like that.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Janie's a Muggle, right?  
  
BookWorm252: Yes, Ron.  
  
RunningWeasel6: I have to go! I've got to write to Parvati!  
  
RunningWeasel6 signed off at 7:30 PM.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron chewed thoughtfully on the top of his quill, then, finally, he began to write his letter to Parvati.  
  
Hi Parvati,  
  
Hi, this is Ron. I had an idea before, and now I have a plan (this one will actually work, I promise!). I need you to write a letter to Janie, pretending to be your sister. I want you to say that your mother bought a Muggle computer, and downloaded something called instant messenger.  
  
Tell her that you (Padama) is always on line, and that she wants to know if you have a screen name. If she has one, give me it as soon as possible, and then Hermione and I can instant message her. We'll 'quiz' her about Neville, and then, at the very end, we'll tell her we know everything. We'll tell her that she's going to pay for what she's doing to you and Neville. Then we'll e-mail him the conversation.  
  
Isn't that just ingenious?  
  
Write back,  
  
Ron  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RunningWeasel6 signed on at 8:03 PM.  
  
BookWorm252: What was that all about.  
  
RunningWeasel6: I have a plan.  
  
BookWorm252: Oh, brother.  
  
RunningWeasel6: A GOOD plan.  
  
BookWorm252: Suuuuure.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Parvati's going to write a letter pretending to be Padama, because they still get along OK, I'm assuming. Anyway, she going to ask for Janie's screen name. We'll e-mail her, saying we're friends of Neville, and invite her into this very chat room. We'll talk to her. Interrogate her about Neville, and then e-mail him that conversation!  
  
BookWorm252: YOU ARE A GENIUS! A PURE GENIUS!  
  
RunningWeasel6: Thank you.  
  
BookWorm252: Oh, I can't wait until we can get this plan into action!!  
  
RunningWeasel6: Me either.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A WEEK LATER:  
  
Ron Weasley sat on his bed, the goul howling noisily above him. It was one o'clock in the morning, and he was dying to fall asleep. Just then, he heard a noisy racket at his window. His small own was pecking the glass with its small beak.  
  
Ron opened the window, and untied the letter from his owl's foot. Feeding Pig some snacks, he then opened the letter. His face broke into a grin, it was from Parvati:  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
That was the most amazing idea I have ever heard of! I GOT JANIE'S SCREEN NAME!!!! Here it is: BeautyQueenForLife.  
  
How appropriate.  
  
Thanks, Ron,  
  
Parvati.  
  
Ron didn't care that it was late anymore, he signed on line, only to find Hermione in the chat room waiting for him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RunningWeasel6 signed on a 1:04 AM.  
  
BookWorm252: Let me guess: Parvati got Janie's screen name!  
  
RunningWeasel6: How did you know?!  
  
BookWorm252: I'm not sure. I just did. Add her name to your buddy list. I hope she's on.  
  
RunningWeasel6: We're in luck, she's on.  
  
BookWorm252: To many coincidences. Anyway, who cares, just IM her, and send her a chat invitation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RunningWeasel6: Hi, you don't know me. But I'm a very good friend of your boyfriend.  
  
BeautyQueenForLife: Oh, you're friends with Neville?  
  
RunningWeasel6: Yeah.  
  
BeautyQueenForLife: Oh, right, cool.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Right. Listen, do you want to come into a chat with me and my friend?  
  
BeautyQueenForLife: OK, sure.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Great.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BeautyQueenForLife entered chat at 1:11 AM.  
  
BookWorm252: Hi, I'm Hermione, and you've all ready met Ron. We're friend's  
  
of Neville's.  
  
BeautyQueenForLife: Oh, how did you get my screen name?  
  
RunningWeasel6: Do you like Neville?  
  
BeautyQueenForLife: He's a great guy.  
  
RunningWeasel6: We're friends with Parvati, too.  
  
BeautyQueenForLife: My bitch cousin?  
  
BookWorm252: Parvati's no bitch.  
  
BeautyQueenForLife: That's what you think.  
  
BookWorm252: She's not the one taking advantage of Neville just for pay back!  
  
BeautyQueenForLife: What are you talking about?!  
  
BookWorm252: Parvati told us everything. Everything about you and her. About how she said that she liked Neville and then you got into a fight and then you asked Neville out just to make Parvati jealous.  
  
BeautyQueenForLife: That's not true!  
  
RunningWeasel6: Yeah, it is. You know it is. You can't go around like you own the world, you've got to break this thing off with Neville.  
  
BeautyQueenForLife: Nope. I'll never break this thing off with Neville. As long as Parvati's miserable, I'm happy.  
  
BeautyQueenForLife signed off at 1:22 AM.  
  
BookWorm252: Oh! I hate her! Oh, this is horrible!  
  
RunningWeasel6: Nope, this is perfect.  
  
BookWor252: How can you say that?!  
  
RunningWeasel6: You forgot the last part of our plan, the part where we e- mail this conversation to Neville.  
  
BookWorm252: Do you think he'll believe us?  
  
RunningWeasel6: He'll have to. If he asks Janie for her screen name, he'll figure it all out.  
  
Yrrah234 signed on at 1:25 AM.  
  
Yrrah234: You guys are on late.  
  
RunningWeasel6: So are you, mate.  
  
BookWorm252: How're you Harry?  
  
Yrrah234: Okay.  
  
BookWorm252: Check your mail, I just e-mailed you a conversation Ron and I had with Janie.  
  
Yrrah234: How?!  
  
BookWorm252: Just read it Harry.  
  
*After reading e-mail* Yrrah234: I don't get it.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Harry! Parvati told us that she told Janie that she liked Neville. (I know, hard to believe) Then they got into a fight, so Janie happened to realize that the Neville Longbottom Parvati liked was the Neville Longbottom that was her next door neighbor. The only reason Janie is dating Neville is to get pay back at Parvati!"  
  
Yrrah234: Listen, Ron, Hermione, I don't want to start anything. Everyone is pissed at everyone as it is, but I feel left out. You two always seem to be talking to each other, no one bothered to e-mail me about it. Is there something else you're hiding from me? Are you two. are you. more then just friends? Because, I support you being together, I just feel left out.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Hermione, is it just me or has everyone this summer contracted some kind of bitching disease?  
  
BookWorm252: Ron, let's not start.  
  
Yrrah234: I was just saying.  
  
BookWorm252: Let's drop it? Save us all the humiliation?  
  
Yrrah234: Yeah, let's.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Sure, good plan to me. So Harry, what's been up with you? Dudley get sent to fat camp yet?  
  
Yrrah234: Heh, no, but he did get grounded for the first time.  
  
BookWorm252: Why?! What'd he do?!  
  
Yrrah234: Good story, actually. We had 3rd cousins of Uncle Vernon's staying with us for a week. Dudley and his cronies find it amusing to beat up little kids, and it just so happened they had an eight year old. So, this poor little boy. They pushed him into a river, gave him a bloody nose, and made him walk back to Uncle Vernon's house naked. Dudley was so stupid, he didn't think that Bobby (that was the kid's name) would tell.  
  
He was wrong. At first Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia didn't believe Bobby. That was until Dudley got home and found out that Bobby has squealed. He punched the kid in the stomach in the living room and when Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and his parents came running in. They saw Dudley standing over this little kid. So Uncle Vernon grounded him from the phone, computer, television, and his friends for a month.  
  
BookWorm252: Your cousin isn't very bright now, is he?  
  
RunningWeasel6: Apparently not.  
  
Yrrah234: I'm tired, I g2g.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Me too.  
  
BookWorm252: Me three.  
  
Yrrah234: 'Night guys.  
  
Yrrah234 signed off at 1:37 AM.  
  
RunningWeasel6: 'Night Hermione.  
  
RunningWeasel6 signed off at 1:37 AM.  
  
BookWorm252: Good night Ron, I love you.  
  
BookWorm252 signed off at 1:38 AM.  
  
Hermione looked down at the computer screen and sighed, "I wish I could tell him when he was actually there to see it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There it is! Hope you liked it.. REVIEW PLEASE! 


	9. Oh, I dunno

Chapter 10  
  
Ron's screen name: RunningWeasel6  
  
Hermione's screen name: BookWorm252  
  
Harry's screen name: Yrrah234 (note: Harry's name backwards is Yrrah)  
  
Dean's screen name: Dean905  
  
Lavender's screen name: LavFlower1717  
  
Parvati's screen name: DivinationQueen90  
  
Seamus's screen name: QuiditchFanSeamus  
  
Neville's screen name: TrevorTheToad  
  
I apologize, but I have to get this chapter up, so unfortunately I do not have time to thank certain reviewers individually, but I want you all to know that you all are really nice to give me the time of day! Thank you so much! *Grins nervously, blushes* and if you wouldn't mind reviewing this chapter..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron and Hermione have been talking for quite some time now, and Neville signs on..  
  
TrevorTheToad: I have to talk to you guys.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Oh boy, here it comes.  
  
BookWorm252: We're going down!  
  
RunningWeasel6: I'm waving a white flag. I surrender.  
  
TrevorTheToad: Would you shut up?!  
  
RunningWeasel6: Surely.  
  
TrevorTheToad: Which one sent me the e-mail?  
  
RunningWeasel6: Hermione did.  
  
BookWorm252: Ron did.  
  
TrevorTheToad: Apparently, Iadorechicken did. Which one of you is it?  
  
Bookworm252: Oh, Ron, should we tell him?  
  
TrevorTheToad: Yes!  
  
RunningWeasel6: Yeah, I guess.  
  
BookWorm252: We both did.  
  
TrevorTheToad: Partners in crime and in the bedroom?  
  
BookWorm252: Neville!  
  
RunningWeasel6: That was really out of character.  
  
TrevorTheToad: I had Janie look at the conversation. I asked her if it was true. She said it wasn't.  
  
BookWorm252: Janie. Is. A. Liar.  
  
TrevorTheToad: I could care less.  
  
RunningWeasel6: You really know how to beat around the bush. I thought you 'loved' her.  
  
TrevorTheToad: What I care about is what Hermione said. About Parvati liking ME. Of all people.  
  
BookWorm252: It's true.  
  
RunningWeasel6: And that's the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help me Merlin.  
  
TrevorTheToad: Ok. one question, WHY does Parvati like me?  
  
DramaQueen90 signed on at 8:12 PM.  
  
BookWorm252: Why don't you ask her, she just signed on.  
  
BookWorm252 signed off at 8:13 PM.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Do you mind if I stay for this. I want to see what you have to say to each other.  
  
BookWorm252 signed on at 8:15 PM.  
  
BookWorm252: RON GET OFF RIGHT NOW!  
  
RunningWeasel6 signed off at 8:16 PM.  
  
BookWorm252 signed off at 8:16 PM.  
  
TrevorTheToad: I need to talk to you.  
  
DramaQueen90: Really?  
  
TrevorTheToad: Yeah. I need to sort some things out with you.  
  
DramaQueen90: Sure, what is it?  
  
TrevorTheToad: I got an e-mail from Ron and Hermione.  
  
DramaQueen90: Really?  
  
TrevorTheToad: Yeah. It's kind of embarrassing the whole thing, but, um, apparently you like me, or something like that. I dunno.  
  
DramaQueen90: If you were any other guy, Neville, I'd say, "Yep! I'm madly in love with you!" But when it comes to you, I'm different. So, yeah, I guess I do.  
  
TrevorTheToad: Why?  
  
DramaQueen90: Why?! Is that the ONLY thing you want to ask me?  
  
TrevorTheToad: No, but. Why?  
  
DramaQueen90: Because I do. I just do. I don't know why. But I just do.  
  
TrevorTheToad: If you knew Janie did this just to get back at me. Then why didn't you say so?  
  
DramaQueen90: Jealousy. I was jells my cousin got to be with you and I didn't.  
  
TrevorTheToad: Oh.  
  
DramaQueen90: Yeah.  
  
DramaQueen90: Anything else you want to ask me?  
  
TrevorTheToad: Yeah, one more thing. would you be mad if I broke up with your cousin?  
  
DramaQueen90: Nope, that would be the best news I've heard in ages.  
  
TrevorTheToad: Great. So, um, you're still single right?  
  
DramaQueen90: Yes.  
  
TrevorTheToad: Great. So, you wouldn't mind, NOT having to be jealous anymore, right? Cause, you know, I guess I like you too.  
  
DramaQueen90: You sure know how to beat around the bush, Neville.  
  
TrevorTheToad: Yeah, I guess I do.  
  
DramaQueen90: Doesn't this suck that we have to do this online. Because, you know, I probably would've kissed you, just to get rid of the awkwardness.  
  
TrevorTheToad: Why don't I go break things off with Janie now?  
  
DramaQueen90: OK, sounds great, see you.  
  
TrevorTheToad: Luv ya. Talk to you tomorrow.  
  
DramaQueen90: Love you too.  
  
DramaQueen90 signed off at 8:30 PM.  
  
TrevorTheToad signed off at 8:31 PM.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the delay. again. I'm also sorry this chapter was so short, I just felt I had to sum up the Neville and Parvati situation, because I was dragging it out. but there are still more things to resolve: Ron and Hermione Who does Dean like? Lavander and Seamus? Hermione's hair? And what if, I start doing extra chapters revolving around the couples and their first dates with each other? That would be interesting. With that said, I have only 145 more words to say to you.  
  
Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Please? 


	10. First Date: Part I

A/N Here it is! The first of several 'first date' chapters. It has everything a good chapter needs. love and embarrassment. so please, enjoy! And don't forget to review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter stood in front of his mirror, admiring the way he looked. He was dressed in a pair of baggy jeans, although, for once, the bagginess was appropriate looking. Usually, when he was wearing Dudly's clothes, he looked like he was swimming in them. Now, the baggy pants looked almost intentional. He had on a black T-shirt that also used to be Dudly's. three years ago. And they finally were fitting Harry, sort of. This also was baggy, but Harry didn't mind. He looked fine in his clothes. He didn't look like Fat Bastard.  
  
Harry's hair had it's usually amount of messiness, but it gave him character, he decided. Although it did bother him occasionally, he had begun to realize that it gave him a certain demeanor.  
  
Harry Potter laughed to himself, "I look seeeexy!"  
  
He then mentally slapped himself for saying that.  
  
It was 9:30 at night, and Harry Potter was going on a date.  
  
How?  
  
Easy. The Durselys' new 'early to bed early to rise' plan had them asleep at 9 everyday. Until Dudley was unpunished for torturing his cousin, he had to abide by the rules. So, Harry could easily sneak out, and sneak back in.  
  
But how would his date get there? Easy. Ginny Weasley, would use Floo Powder to Mrs. Figg's fireplace.  
  
But what about Mrs. Figg? She goes out every Friday from 9-10:30 to baby- sit her nieces and nephews who were four, six, seven, and ten. Then, the couple were planning on meeting in the park.  
  
Harry quietly left his house, grabbing his cousin's old jean jacked on the way. Harry and Ginny had planned to wear Muggle clothes, so in case they were spotted, it wouldn't look suspicious.  
  
It was chilly, despite that it was summer weather, but Harry was shaking out of nerves. He would be seeing Ginny Weasley as his girlfriend for the first time. The same Ginny Weasely who might be Ginny Potter someday. But not if this date didn't go well.  
  
What if she realizes she could get a much better looking man?! Harry thought to himself.  
  
Harry arrived at the park before Ginny did, and he sat down on the swing set. The air was filled with summer noises, crickets chirping, and somewhere down the road, he could hear music playing. Soft, quiet music that melted into the night.  
  
I hope my breath doesn't smell, Harry thought to himself. He had brushed his teeth four times before leaving, but, just to be sure, he popped in a mint.  
  
"Harry?" He hear someone calling. He looked around, and found Ginny standing under a lamppost. He began to walk up to her, very nervous.  
  
"Hey, Gin," Harry said, still walking.  
  
"Oh, there you are," Ginny said, smiling. She gave him a hug, the first hug they had ever shared with each other.  
  
Ginny was dressed in a pair of flare jeans, a red v-neck shirt, and a black sweater. She had black clogs on and her hair was pulled up into a bun, with a few strands framing her face.  
  
"How're you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Good, how are you? I've been so worried about your aunt and uncle leaving you locked up all summer," Ginny said, causing Harry to blush.  
  
"OK, I guess," Harry replied. He was struck with a sudden pang of guilt, Voldemort could kill him any day, and he wondered if Ginny worried about that. In some, sick and twisted way, he hoped she did worry. That meant she cared. "Hey, let's go for a walk. There' s a pond back there."  
  
They started walking, talking about this and that, and then finally Ginny said, "If I asked you something, will you promise not to be mad?"  
  
"Well. what is it?" Harry said nervously.  
  
"Do you still like Cho?" Ginny asked, avoiding eye contact with Harry. "At all?"  
  
"Naw," Harry said honestly. "What I felt for her went no further then physical attraction." Harry gulped, debating whether to continue, he took a deep breath, "But, um, now I like someone who I like cause of her personality, although she's one of the prettiest women I've ever seen in my life."  
  
Ginny blushed that famous Weasely blush.  
  
They walked in silence, and somewhere during that time, Ginny felt Harry wrap his fingers around hers.  
  
It took about a half hour for them to walk around the little pond and back to the swings, where they sat to talk some more.  
  
"You need to get a screen name," Harry said suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I just type very slow," Ginny replied.  
  
"Yeah, me too. I think only Hermione and Ron type fast, they're always on talking to each other, getting in trouble, playing match makers," Harry said, hiding the resentment in his voice that his two best friends now had an incredible friendship, because of a computer.  
  
Ginny chuckled softly.  
  
"My turn to ask you a question, Gin," Harry said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Do you still like me the same way you did four years ago?"  
  
Ginny was quiet for second, "No. That was a stupid little crush, I didn't even know you. But now, I really do like you, a lot. In a deeper way, not the light fluffy way I did when I was younger."  
  
Their eyes met, and Ginny felt Harry press his lips softy onto hers. She stiffened momentarily, and then felt the most happiness she had felt in while. Four years she had wondered what it would be like to kiss Harry. The kiss deepened, and then after running out of air, they broke apart, only to have the small gap between them broken again.  
  
This new found pleasure of kissing each other lasted for only ten minutes, because then they heard, "Release the girl, and put your hands in the air!"  
  
Harry practically threw Ginny off of him and Ginny fell off her swing. Harry, on the other hand, stood up and began to back away. All he could see were two flashlights, and he knew that behind that there were two officers, that were going to arrest him.  
  
He wanted to throw up.  
  
"He said hands in the air!" The second police officer who was obviously a woman shouted.  
  
"Sorry, Ma'am!" Harry gasped.  
  
"You too, Missy!  
  
"Yes Mom! No! Ma'am! I'm sorry," Ginny squeaked throwing her hands in the air.  
  
"All right, listen up! You have the right to remain silent. This is not a lovin' station!" The male officer said.  
  
"We're sorry, sir!" Harry gasped.  
  
"You should be!" The woman gasped. "Hasn't anyone ever told you about protection, Harry?"  
  
"Yes! We weren't. we. wait! How did you know my name?!" Harry gasped.  
  
The woman gasped.  
  
The male officer sighed, "And you said I was going to mess things up."  
  
"RON?!" Harry and Ginny gasped at the same time.  
  
Hermione and Ron lowered their flashlights.  
  
Harry laughed lightly, but Ginny's face was screwed up in anger. She ran forward, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"  
  
She tackled him and he fell down on the ground, his baby sister pinning him to the grass.  
  
"Get OFF!" Ron yelled pushing her off of himself and standing up.  
  
"You just have to go ruining everything don't you?!" Ginny growled at Ron, then turned to Hermione. "And you. you're suppose to be my friend! I bet it was all your idea in the first place, my brother could never come up with such as smart plan!"  
  
Ginny started to stomp off.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry, Hermione, and Ron called after her.  
  
They saw her shoulder shaking, they stood in silence. Ginny was making strange noises.  
  
She turned around, and Ron shown the flashlight on her. She was laughing.  
  
"Heh! I'm not the only one who can act!" She said, beaming and walking back to the trio.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, what happened to your hair? It's all even length, like hair is suppose to be?" Harry asked, grinning.  
  
Hermione blushed angrily, "I had to cut it! Ron made me! He said that if I left it the way it was, you two would know it was me and it would blow our cover."  
  
"Good thinking Ron, you wouldn't want to be banging someone who looked like someone who had escaped from a mental institution," Harry said, laughing at his own sick joke.  
  
"What did you say!?" Ron asked angrily.  
  
Ginny, who sensed the fight said, "Now, c'mon Harry, we only have twenty more minutes!"  
  
Ginny lead Harry over to a park bench, and they, um, started where they had left off.  
  
"Wanna go see the stream down there?" Ron asked Hermione, then, added with a grin, "While those to are busy?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Hermione said.  
  
For about fifteen minutes, Ron and Hermione acted like 'just friends' they joked about how great their little plan was. They laughed like 'just friends.' They even talked like 'just friends.' But after what happened next, they could never EVER think of each other as 'just friends' again.  
  
The conversation had died down now, and they sat in silence for a moment. The rest seemed to happen in slow motion, like a fairy tale. She felt a pair of eyes on her, and she looked over to see Ron staring at her. They smiled at each other, their eyes locked, and then, like they had been doing this all along, they leaned into one another.  
  
Hermione could have died happily at that moment. And Ron couldn't even think about dying, he just felt. right. All he knew was kissing Hermione was the best thing that ever happened to him, or maybe just getting to meet her was the best thing that happened to him.  
  
Although the kiss ended to soon, it lasted about only thirty seconds. It wasn't passionate- no tongue- it was just a kiss.  
  
Ron and Hermione separated and smiled.  
  
"Ron, I-,"  
  
Then Ron did the stupidest thing in the world, "We have to go, Figg's gunna be home soon and we have to get back through the fireplace."  
  
Ron got up, turning his back to Hermione, and walking away, hands in his pockets, slightly slouching.  
  
Hermione expected herself to cry, but all she did was roll her eyes, sigh, and say, "The saga continues!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: you know what to do. 


	11. How Rumors Get Started

Author's Note: I know I haven't updated in MONTHS. And it's all my fault (well, that was a stupid thing to say, who else's fault would it be?) and I'm sorry. Since I haven't updated in so long, here is a summary of last chapter. Ron and Hermione crash Harry and Ginny's date. Great summary, eh? I dunno it anyone is still reading it, but here's chapter eleven. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!  
  
CHAPTER 11: HOW RUMORS START  
  
Ron's screen name: RunningWeasel6  
  
Hermione's screen name: BookWorm252  
  
Harry's screen name: Yrrah234 (note: Harry's name backwards is Yrrah)  
  
Dean's screen name: Dean905  
  
Lavender's screen name: LavFlower1717  
  
Parvati's screen name: DivinationQueen90  
  
Seamus's screen name: QuiditchFanSeamus  
  
Neville's screen name: TrevorTheToad  
  
Ron sat down at his computer, he looked at it, turned it on, Hermione was on line. That scared him. He turned it off again, no sense talking to her. He was too mortified. But...  
  
He turned the computer on again.  
  
Then off.  
  
Then on.  
  
Then off.  
  
Then on.  
  
Then off.  
  
After about ten minutes of this nonsense he got a instant message from the person he had been avoiding.  
  
BookWorm252: Ron? Are you having some problems there? You keep signing on and off again.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Uh, no, no problems here. The, um, pornography site I was on kept doing weird things to my computer.  
  
BookWorm252: Ron, you are so messed up.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Yes, I suppose so.  
  
BookWorm252: Glad you admit it. Repeat after me: Hi, my name is Ron.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Hi, my name is Ron.  
  
BookWorm252: Hi Ron!  
  
BookWorm252: And now say: I am an pornoaholic.  
  
RunningWeasel6: What?  
  
BookWorm252: Denial!  
  
RunningWeasel6: Hermione, what the hell are you doing?  
  
BookWorm252: Have you ever been to alcoholics anonymous?  
  
RunningWeasel6: No.  
  
BookWorm252: When you're addicted to something, such as you are addicted to porn, you have to admit your problem. Oh, never mind.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Okay, good, now that your done confusing the SHIT out of me...  
  
BookWorm252: How'd you think our little date thing went?  
  
At this point Ron stared at his computer in disbelief. She was going to mention the kiss. With that, Ron shut off his computer.  
  
BookWorm252: Ron, I know you can't see this, but you are truly strange.  
  
BookWorm252 signed off at 3:30PM.  
  
Members in Chat Room: RunningWeasel6  
  
Yarrah234 signed on at 5:50 PM.  
  
Yrrah234: Hey, Ron.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Hullo.  
  
Yrrah234: Ron, if we were in person I think I might have sensed a note of depression in that "hullo."  
  
RunningWeasel6: You'd think right, mate.  
  
Yrrah234: I have some great news.  
  
RunningWeasel6: You can make my depression go away?  
  
Yrrah234: No, but I just saved a load of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico.  
  
RunningWeasel6: What's insurance? What's Geico?  
  
Yrrah234: Never mind, bad Muggle humor I suppose.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Oh, all right then.  
  
Yrrah234: But, seriously, Ron. After you and Hermione were getting busy the other day, you should have nothing to complain about.  
  
RunningWeasel6: What?! How do you...?  
  
Yrrah234: I saw you. What base did you get to?  
  
RunningWeasel6: What? Harry, what...?  
  
Yrrah234: I don't really need to explain the facts of life to you, do I?  
  
RunningWeasel6: No! But, Harry, it was only one kiss.  
  
Yrrah234: Really?  
  
RunningWeasel6: Yes, and I made a complete arse out of myself, so there's no use of even going into the details.  
  
Yrrah234: What'd you say?  
  
RunningWeasel6: Oh, I said that we had to get going and leave or something like that.  
  
Yrrah234: Oh. Do you have, er, strong feelings for Hermione?  
  
RunningWeasel6: Harry, I don't need the psychiatry lesson now. I'm not up for it.  
  
RunningWeasel6 signed off at 5:56 PM.  
  
LavFlower1717 signed on at 5:59 PM.  
  
LavFlower1717: Hiya, Harry.  
  
Yrrah234: Hey, Lavender. What's up?  
  
LavFlower1717: Not much here, you?  
  
Yrrah234: Ron's hormones are raging, but aside from that, not to much.  
  
LavFlower1717: Do share.  
  
Yrrah234: Well...  
  
LavFlower1717: Harry! It's so rude to mention something that would bring up questions and not answer them.  
  
Yrrah234: Well  
  
LavFlower1717: Harry Potter!  
  
Yrrah234: Him and Hermione made out.  
  
LavFlower1717: Are you SERIOUS?!  
  
Yrrah234: Well, actually, it was just one kiss. No need to start rumors.  
  
LavFlower1717: Ohmigod.  
  
Yrrah234: Ohmigod? What the hell is that?  
  
LavFlower1717: Ohmigod. Like Oh my God. Except all as one word.  
  
Yrrah234: Then why isn't it ohmygod?  
  
LavFlower1717: I dunno, Harry. No one cares, I want to know more about the Ron and Hermione thing.  
  
Yrrah234: All that I know is that Ron said something stupid to, erm, kill the moment.  
  
LavFlower1717: Did he ask her to take of her shirt or something? Because that is the most disrespectful thing a man can say to a women.  
  
Yrrah234: And I'm sure you have a lot of experience with that, Lavender. Just kidding, of course. No, he said something like, "We have to get going now." Or something dumb like that.  
  
LavFlower1717: Men. So insensitive.  
  
Yrrah234: But you love us anyway.  
  
LavFlower1717: Guilty as charged.  
  
LavFlower1717: I can't believe they kissed! It was bound to happen eventually, but I didn't expect it to be now!  
  
Yrrah234: Yeah.  
  
LavFlower1717: I mean, gosh! This certainly spices up the gossip a bit. I'm sad though, everyone's pairing off except me.  
  
Yrrah234: Don't worry about it, you'll find your mister write.  
  
LavFlower1717: You are aware that made no sense. It's mister RIGHT. Not write.  
  
Yrrah234: Sorry, typing error.  
  
LavFlower1717: Really? I just thought you were stupid.  
  
Yrrah234: Maybe it's a combination of both?  
  
LavFlower1717: Possibly.  
  
Yrrah234: I gotta go. My uncle Vernon is yelling about something. See ya.  
  
Yrrah234 signed off at 6:24 PM.  
  
TrevorTheToad signed on at 6:56 PM.  
  
TrevorTheToad: Hey, Lavender.  
  
LavFlower1717: Neville, you're never going to believe this! Ron and Hermione made out!  
  
TrevorTheToad: They what?  
  
LavFlower1717: Made out!  
  
TrevorTheToad: With each other?  
  
LavFlower1717: No, with your mom. Of course with each other!  
  
TrevorTheToad: Wow.  
  
LavFlower1717: You can say that again!  
  
TrevorTheToad: Wow.  
  
LavFlower1717: Heh. Anyway, I have to go write to Parvati and Seamus and tell them the news! Oh, this is soooo exciting!  
  
TrevorTheToad: Are you sure they want everyone to know?  
  
LavFlower1717 signed off at 7:01 PM.  
  
TrevorTheToad: Thanks for answering me.  
  
TrevorTheToad signed off at 7:02 PM.   
  
Review, please, if anyone's still reading this. 


	12. Letter and Lies

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks so much for my reviews. I must apologize for this chapter, it's rather short, and not as funny as usual. BUT it is important because it sets up for a lot of confrontation via Instant Messenger. The whole concept is that this rumor gets spread between the friends about Hermione and Ron, and HOPEFULLY, if I don't screw up while writing it, it'll be hilarious in the next chapter.  
  
Dear Parvati,  
  
Hey! It's me, Lavender. Oh my God, you're NEVER going to believe this! Ron and Hermione did it!!! They made out with each other!!! This is the most news we've had in a LONG time. Yay!  
  
Write back soon! Eeek!  
  
Much Love,  
  
Lavender.  
  
Dear Dean,  
Hey, Dean! It's me, Lavender. Long time no see, eh? Anyway, I'm writing to let you know the latest gossip. You know Ron and Hermione? Okay, stupid question, of course you know Ron and Hermione, we go to school with them. Sorry Dean, I'm not making any sense, but I'm just so happy for Ron and Hermione because (hold your breath, Dean, this is a good one) they made out! Now don't be like Neville and say, "With each other?"  
  
I hope you're more up on things, Dean.  
  
Anyway, you haven't been on line in a long time, maybe you're on holiday. I hope you're somewhere fun and... tropical! Sorry, I'm just so giddy right now, I think I might pass out anyway.  
  
I have to go write to your mate Seamus.  
  
Much Love,  
  
Lavender  
  
Dear Seamus,  
Hey! It's me, Lavender! You're NEVER going to believe this! eekk! It's so exciting. Ron and Hermione made out with each other! Whoopee! So much for Ron's sexual tension that we all know he's been dealing with. Heh. You're probably not going to find this as amusing as I do, but this whole Ron Hermione things is awesome! Everyone is hooking up, and it's cool. But, Seamus, do you ever feel lonely? I'll end this letter with that thought...  
  
Much Love,  
  
Lavender.  
  
Parvati sat staring out of her window, when she saw Lavender's owl, "Owl Pie" (Lav had named it when she was four...) flying through the night. She opened her window, and it flew through.  
  
"Hey, Owl Pie, here have something to eat." She smiled at it, and untied the letter.  
  
Dear Parvati,  
Hey! It's me, Lavender. Oh my God, you're NEVER going to believe this! Ron and Hermione did it!!!....  
  
Parvati jumped up, and in her spastic ways, knocked over her bottle of Butterbeer. It landed all over her letter smearing the rest of it. All Parvati had to see was, "Ron and Hermione did it!!!"  
  
And that was enough proof for her...  
  
Dearest Neville,  
Hey, Neville. It's Parvati? How're you doing? I miss you so much! I can't wait to see you again..  
  
But on an interesting note, you'll NEVER believe what I've found out...  
  
Ron and Hermione did it! That's right, Neville, they had sex!  
  
Can you believe it? I can't! This is... so weird. God. I hope Hermione didn't get pregnant. She'd have enough sense to use protection, right? Right? God, now I'm worrying.  
  
Sorry to keep dragging on dear, but... anyway, how have you been? I asked you that all ready, didn't I? I miss you so much, I can't wait to be back in school so I can see you again.  
  
Forever and Always...  
  
Much Love,  
  
Parvati.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm writing to you with the utmost confidence that you will not reveal me, or my source, and you will not do anything stupid when I inform you with what I'm about to tell you. I know this sounds formal (and unusually smart... huh, if I didn't know it was me writing this, I would think I was a genius... well, except for this part. Okay, never mind, I'm rambling and now I'm sounding profoundly dumb. Profoundly, that's a BIG word. Wow!) but this is urgent, none the less.  
  
I got a note from my sumptuous (another BIG word. Okay, I'm not using the thesaurus to find another word that means BIG... TREMENDOUS!) girl friend (girl friend can be replaced with demoiselle playmate... heh, how "Playboy" does that sound?.). Okay, so this important information revolves around your two friends (Other words for friends: Chums, amigos, acquaintances). Those two chums being Ron and Hermione.  
  
I've gotten word that they have had... uh, had sex and I'm worried about them. (Other words for that: intimate relations, intercourse, love-making... hahaha) Harry, I'm begging you, have a man-to-man chat with your amigo Ron about condoms and such. (yeoman-to-fellow rap or "tête-à-tête" whatever the heck a "tête-à-tête" is. And isn't a yeoman someone who farms his own land?)  
  
I don't want to scare you, and although my letter was rather bone-headed and light-hearted, I want you to take this with the seriousness and "sobriety" that it deserves.  
  
Hope all goes well,  
  
From, (Out of possession of, regarding, in re)  
  
Neville  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks so much for the reviews that you gave me!!!!! You all kick some serious arse! :-D!!!!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! (Other words for: Critique, analysis, report).  
  
Chocolate Milk 


	13. Hermione Problems and Drama Queen and So...

Ron's screen name: RunningWeasel6  
  
Hermione's screen name: BookWorm252  
  
Harry's screen name: Yrrah234 (note: Harry's name backwards is Yrrah)  
  
Dean's screen name: Dean905  
  
Lavender's screen name: LavFlower1717  
  
Parvati's screen name: DivinationQueen90  
  
Seamus's screen name: QuiditchFanSeamus  
  
Neville's screen name: TrevorTheToad  
  
Harry is currently in the chat room waiting for Ron to sign on. Harry's been waiting for the past 14 hours and 23 minutes...  
  
RunningWeasel6 signed on at 2:46 PM.  
  
Yrrah234: Ron! I've been waiting for you to sign on for the past fourteen hours and twenty three minutes!  
  
RunningWeasel6: Wow, someone needs to get a life.  
  
Yrrah234: Whatever, Ron. We need to talk.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Oh no! You're gunna break up with me now, aren't you?  
  
Yrrah234: What?  
  
RunningWeasel6: Nothing. Never mind, Harry.  
  
Yrrah234: Oh, I get it! I said "We need to talk" which are like break up words. Okay, good, now that we're on the subject of love. We really do need to talk.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Okay, that's a little strange...  
  
Yrrah234: That's what I said when I got the letter from Neville.  
  
RunningWeasel6: What?! Harry, this is just sounding weirder and weirder.  
  
Yrrah234: You see, Neville and Parvati... God, I dunno where to start.  
  
RunningWeasel6: This has something to do with "doing the nasty" doesn't it? Harry, whatever it is they want you to do, don't do it. Say no. Abstain.  
  
Yrrah234: No, it had nothing to do that. But I'm glad you mentioned that word, abstain. Maybe, um, you should abstain.  
  
RunningWeasel6: What the hell are you talking about?  
  
Yrrah234: I heard about you and Hermione, Ron.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Well, duh. I told you, remember?  
  
Yrrah234: You didn't tell me all of it, Ron.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Um, yeah I did.  
  
Yrrah234: Ooooh, I get it. You went to see her, didn't you? A few nights ago, maybe?  
  
RunningWeasel6: Harry, are you on maryjooanna?  
  
Yrrah234: Maryjooanna? What?! Ooh, marijuana? No, Ron. She's not pregnant, is she? You used protection, right? In my opinion there is nothing wrong with premarital sex, as long as you love the person and you use protection. I know you love Hermione, but I'm still worried about the protection part.  
  
RunningWeasel6: WHAT?! Harry, what have you been hearing?!  
  
Yrrah234: I heard that you and Hermione had sex.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Well you better get your ears checked, Harry, because we didn't!  
  
Yrrah234: You didn't?  
  
RunningWeasel6: No!  
  
Yrrah234: Are you sure?  
  
RunningWeasel6: Of course I'm sure, Harry! I think I would know!  
  
Yrrah234: I suppose so. Unless you were on Maryjooanna at the time.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Shut up, Harry. We need to figure out how this rumor started. You said you heard it from Neville and Parvati?  
  
Yrrah234: Um, no.  
  
RunningWeasel6: That's what you said, though.  
  
Yrrah234: I, uh, lied?  
  
Yrrah234: Okay, fine. I heard it from Neville who heard it from Parvati, but I wasn't supposed to reveal them! Neville got a letter from Parvati with all of this info.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Harry, what is this, the witness protection program?  
  
Yrrah234: Heh. No, Ron.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Well it should be! I'm gunna go beat the shit out of them!  
  
Yrrah234: Ron, c'mon.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Harry, do you understand how mad Hermione's gunna be?  
  
Yrrah234: You better talk to her, ASAP.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Well, all right... that's gunna be awkward.  
  
Yrrah234: When did ya figure that one out?  
  
RunningWeasel6: Harry, that attitude, right there, isn't helping.  
  
Yrrah234: Really, Ron? I thought it was.  
  
RunningWeasel6: What do I say to her?  
  
Yrrah234: "You know how we didn't have sex Hermione?"  
  
RunningWeasel6: Helpful, really.  
  
Yrrah234: I know.  
  
Yrrah234: I gotta go. I'll talk to ya later, good luck with all of this.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Thanks.  
  
Yrrah234 signed off at 3:07 PM.  
  
BookWorm252 signed on at 11:29 PM.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Hey, Hermione! I've been waiting for you to sign on for nine hours and twenty two minutes.  
  
BookWorm252: And you say I have no life.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Okay, I need to talk with you.  
  
BookWorm252: Hmm, thanks for telling me, the nine hour twenty two minutes thing would have NEVER given that away, Ron.  
  
RunningWeasel6: I don't need your sarcasm.  
  
BookWorm255: Aww, that's a shame.  
  
RunningWeasel6: I know, isn't it?  
  
BookWorm252: Yes. Anyway, Ron, what is it?  
  
Dean905 signed on at 11:32 PM, but Ron doesn't realize this, because he's typing and he has to look at his fingers when he types because he's a Wizard and he's new to this keyboard thing.  
  
RunningWeasel6: You know how you and I didn't have sex, Hermione?  
  
Dean905: There are so many things I could say right now... hm... I'm gunna go with: How's the whole virginity thing working out for you?  
  
Dean905: So, are all the conversations you have this odd?  
  
BookWorm252: No, normally the conversations I have with Ron aren't completely retarded.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Yes, just mildly retarded.  
  
BookWorm252: Just for the record, Dean, I have no clue what ole' RunningWeasel is talking about. He may be on narcotics, for all I know.  
  
Dean905: Or maybe he stole his parents' fire whiskey.  
  
BookWorm252: Or maybe he's gone off a mental cliff, free falling into insanity.  
  
Dean905: "'Cause I'm freeeeeeeeeeeee, free falling..."  
  
BookWorm252: You like Muggle music, Dean?  
  
Dean905: I'm half and half, you know.  
  
BookWorm252: Oh, yes, I forgot.  
  
BookWorm252: So, Ronald, are you okay?  
  
RunningWeasel6: I suppose. But, Hermione, you and I really do need to... erm, discuss some things.  
  
Dean905: Discuss them now, this should be funny.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Let's not discuss them now and say we did.  
  
Dean905: Let's discuss them now and say we did.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Maybe you're blind, Dean, because I said let's not and say we did.  
  
Dean905: Maybe your blind, Ron, because I said let's and say we did.  
  
BookWorm252: Why don't you two just shut up, you're going nowhere.  
  
Dean905: May I quote Muggle, American music again?  
  
BookWorm252: Whatever floats your boat, Dean.  
  
Dean905: "'Shut the fuck up' she said, 'your life is meaningless it's going nowhere. you're going nowhere.'"  
  
Dean905: "Shut Up" by blink-182  
  
RunningWeasel6: Thanks for being COMPLETELY random, Dean.  
  
Dean905: Anytime, mate.  
  
BookWorm252: Ron, seriously, what were you talking about before?  
  
RunningWeasel6: Nothing.  
  
Dean905: I think that nothing means a whole lotta something.  
  
RunningWeasel6: You are so weird, Dean. I give up on you.  
  
BookWorm252: I give up on both of you.  
  
BookWorm252 signed off at 11:51 PM.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Dean! Look what you made me do! I've been waiting for her to sign on for OVER NINE HOURS! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WANT TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW?  
  
Dean905: No, but by the capitals in your typing I'm getting the general idea.  
  
Dean905: Hey, mate, listen. I know that you and I are friends, but not very close friends. But I'm seriously willing to help you with your Hermione Problems if you need it.  
  
RunningWeasel6: I appreciate the offer, Dean, but you can't help me until I talk to Hermione. But I do have a question...  
  
Dean905: Shoot.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Don't give me any ideas, Dean. I'm still mad at you for making ole' BookWorm sign off before.  
  
Dean905: Yes, right. So, what's your question?  
  
RunningWeasel6: To answer your question, my question is (no pun intended): Have you heard anything about me and Hermione?  
  
Dean905: Yeah. I got a letter from Lavender about you and Hermione making out.  
  
RunningWeasel6: What?! How does Lavender...? It was only one kiss...! I'm confused beyond belief.  
  
Dean905: I've got to go, Ron. That's all I've heard though.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Thanks, I guess.  
  
Dean905: Your welcome, I guess.  
  
Dean905 signed off at 12:09 AM.  
  
DivinationQueen90 signed on at 1:31 AM.  
  
RunningWeasel6: I was just about to sign off and go to sleep, but I'm glad you're here.  
  
DivinationQueen90: Really? Why is that?  
  
RunningWeasel6: So I can yell at you for RUINING MY LIFE!  
  
DivinationQueen90: ??? What???  
  
RunningWeasel6: If you weren't such a Drama Queen this would've never happened! But you had to go and turn something innocent like one kiss into  
  
DivinationQueen90: Ron? What?  
  
RunningWeasel6: Don't play dumb with me, Parvati, I know how you operate.  
  
DivinationQueen90: Ron, I don't know what you're talking about! Honestly!  
  
RunningWeasel6: All I know is that you started some dumb rumor about me and Hermione and went and told your boyfriend who told Harry and now Harry is having man to man talks to me about protection.  
  
DivinationQueen90: It's not MY problem what you and Harry talk about in your spare time.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Yeah, it is Parvati.  
  
DivinationQueen90: Here's what I know, okay? I'm gunna outline it for you, so you get it right this time.  
  
I. I got a letter from Lavender.  
  
B. It contained something of the following:  
  
3. "Ron and Hermione did it!!"  
4.  
  
It's not my fault that's what Lavender wrote, and that I told my boyfriend!  
  
RunningWeasel6: So this was all Lavender? All her fault?  
  
DivinationQueen90: God, Ron, I don't know! I don't want to place the blame on anyone! Is the rumor true?  
  
RunningWeasel6: NO!  
  
DivinationQueen90: I bet you wish it was.  
  
RunningWeasel6: That's none of your business.  
  
DivinationQueen90: I know. But I also know how men think, and I know that you wish that the rumor was true.  
  
RunningWeasel6: So what if I do wish that? It'll never happen anyway.  
  
DivinationQueen90: It might, but not for A LONG time. You'd have to be in the relationship forever, she's not the type of girl that would go for a one night stand. Sucks for you, though.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Parvati... I've had enough conversation. I'm going to sleep.  
  
DivinationQueen90: I think you should tell her, Ron.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Tell her what?  
  
DivinationQueen90: You are so dense. Tell her how you feel.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Wow, could that sentence have come out as any more of a cliché?  
  
DivinationQueen90: I suppose not. But, in the words of Gregg Alexander, "Clichés eventually all come true: Time heals all wounds."  
  
RunningWeasel6: Who's Gregg Alexander?  
  
DivinationQueen90: Not sure, to be honest. But I saw the quote listed on some quote web site.  
  
RunningWeasel6: You've learned how to look up things on the Internum?  
  
DivinationQueen90: It's called an Internet, Ron.  
  
RunningWeasel6: It's called a typo, Parvati.  
  
RunningWeasel6: I've got to go to sleep, I'm exhausted.  
  
DivinationQueen90: 'Night, Ron. Are we okay?  
  
RunningWeasel6: Huh?  
  
DivinationQueen90: You and I, you're not still mad at me?  
  
RunningWeasel6: No, Parvati.  
  
DivinationQueen90: Good. (  
  
RunningWeasel6: Yeah.  
  
RunningWeasel6 signed off at 1:52 AM.  
  
DivinationQueen90: Ron 3 Hermione. It's so obvious.  
  
DivinationQueen90 signed off at 1:53 AM.  
  
BookWorm252 signed on at 4:05 PM.  
  
RunningWeasel6: I honestly, seriously, need to have a conversation with you.  
  
BookWorm252: I don't have the time for you stupid, mocking conversations, Ronald! You made a complete fool out of me in front of Dean yesterday! You don't take anything seriously, and you don't even respect me! If whatever it was that you had to talk to me about was sooo damn important, why did you have to open up the conversation with "You know how you and I didn't have sex?" God, Ron! I took it in stride at the time, but it hurts that everything has to be a mocking joke at me!  
  
And I don't have time to talk to you. I came online to talk to Lav and Parvati, but they're not here. I'm going on a date in two hours with someone who actually cares about me, and I need some advice.  
  
BookWorm252 signed off at 4:07 PM.  
  
RunningWeasel6: She cursed. Hermione cursed. She said damn. I'm such an arsehole. I made her curse. And now she's going on a date with someone else who would never make her curse. She's probably going to marry this non- cursing guy and I'm gunna be on the sidelines at their wedding wishing it was me. I don't know if I can take that.  
  
RunningWeasel6: Now I'm talking to myself.  
  
RunningWeasel6 signed off at 4:10 PM.  
  
A/N: There it is! I hope you liked it. This story should be coming to an end in a few more chapters, unless I decided to add more onto it. Then it'll be longer (haha, how smart did I sound there? "If I add more it'll be longer." Smart.)  
  
Anyway, I want to thank some people who reviewed the last two chapters. I'm sorry I sort of abandoned this fic before. FYI: I put up Chapter 11 on 5/17/04 EXACTLY a year after I published the fic in 5/17/03. Weird, huh? And I didn't even plan it that way! So, here are my thanks:  
  
mystic-angle5: You are a very faithful reviewer, and I'm always happy to get a review from you! :-D thanks for keeping up with this fic!!! And please, never make me sit through the soundtrack from "Glitter." lol. ;)  
  
magical-me14: You are also a very faithful reviewer, and I appreciate it beyond belief! Thanks for showing my story to your friends! I really, really appreciate that too! Thanks so much! :-D  
  
Black Mistress: Thanks so much for your review!!! I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
agadhasha: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Zooberbas1: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like my strange sense of humor.  
  
Taryn: Thanks for not giving up on my fic!  
  
Janice: HERMIONE AND RON FOREVER. lol, thanks for reading! :-D  
  
drmSweetCandy: Thanks for reviewing! I'm trying to finish, it's a goal of mine now.  
  
PyraFireChick: Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Jubes2681: You're right about the geico thing, but I couldn't help putting it in. It's just so much fun to say, "I saved a load of money on my car insurance by switching to geico..." Thanks for your review!  
  
Thanks everyone!  
  
ChocolateMilk 


End file.
